


Take Your Padfoot To The Vet

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M, Silly, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius gets sick while laying low at Lupin's.





	Take Your Padfoot To The Vet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [this thing](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/post/169682313670/concept) on tumblr and lots of people liked it so here it is for AO3 posterity. For the concept/op "Sirius gets sick while he’s supposed to be “laying low at Lupin’s”. They can’t figure out what’s causing his illness so they can’t treat him at home, but they also can’t take him to see a healer or a doctor due to his whole “WANTED FOR MANY DEATHS BY BOTH WIZARDS AND MUGGLES” situation, so…Remus takes Padfoot to the vet"
> 
> Also somebody did [art](http://baka3k.tumblr.com/post/169774001054/based-on-this-adorable-thing-by-vagueenthusiast)

“I  _know_  you don’t like the collar, Padfoot, but I can’t take you in without a leash, and without a collar what the bloody hell am I supposed to attach the leash to?” 

Padfoot glared balefully up at him and bared his teeth. 

Remus rolled his eyes and clipped the collar on. “I would’ve put a hole through your damn ear if I knew you were going to be like this,” he added when Sirius growled and snapped at his hand. 

Primly, and with far too much grace for a dog his size, Padfoot went to the door to wait, giving him a pointed look of ‘See? I am a good dog.’ 

He was perfect on the walk then ride there, but once he was on the table, it looked like he was considering taking a chunk out of the poor vet. “Never seen a dog this big before, but at least this animal’s legal, y’know?” 

Remus blinked, took a panicked glance at Padfoot before blurting, “Russian!” 

“…What?” 

“He’s- er, Russian. A Russian breed. To deal with snow. It’s why he’s so big.” 

Padfoot huffed in a way that Remus knew meant Sirius was laughing at him. The vet looked a little disturbed, but did their best to shake it off. “Okay…” This. This right here was the reason Remus was not in charge of cover stories. Bugger everything. 

The vet tried to look in Padfoot’s mouth, but he kept turning his head away. After several minutes of struggling and getting sneezed on, they turned to Remus helplessly. “Can you help at all?” 

“Padfoot, behave.” 

He glared back defiantly, so Remus sighed and resigned himself to the knowledge that although Sirius wasn’t making  _Remus_ ’s life difficult on purpose, he was going to take advantage of the only thing he had power over. 

“When we get home, we’ll do whatever you want, okay? As many treats as you want.” 

Padfoot perked up and was a picture perfect pup for the rest of the visit. 

The vet was confused at the sudden change in demeanor, but worked quickly since they were afraid Padfoot would change his mind again. Their confusion persisted to the end of the appointment. “Well- er, I’m not entirely sure what this is, so I’ll run some more tests and get back to you when I know more.” 

Remus smiled gratefully. “Thank you doctor.” 

When they got back home, Padfoot waited impatiently for the collar to come off. As soon as it was, he transformed back, rubbing at his neck while pouting. 

“It’s not my fault they didn’t know what was wrong.” When Sirius continued to stare, he said, “It was worth a shot!” 

Sirius hummed unconvincingly and put his fingers through Remus’s belt loops, pulling him forward. 

“Sirius what- no. We’re not going to shag while you’re sick.” 

“You said when we got home, we would do whatever I want. This is what I want.” 

“Sirius…” 

“No but’s Moony. If you didn’t want to shag your utterly gorgeous boyfriend, you should have thought of that earlier.” 


End file.
